


In The Bathroom

by EniciaPop (Enicia24)



Series: Look What You Made Me Do [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, and wonpil is barely there at all in person, i'm sorry this isn't great, junhyeok is there for like a sec, there's dick i guess but it's mostly just like contemplation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/EniciaPop
Summary: a direct sequel to chapter 2 of kink facilitator, questionmarks wondered what happened in the bathroom and here ya go, it's probably not as spicy as you were hoping friend





	In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [questionmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmarks/gifts).



> finally hit the right mood after finding some old turkish pop that makes me feel like i can write the sultry stuff and i really wanted to do this, i'm trying to get into the right frame of mind for writing mature content but my brain is going like 5,000 miles an hour and sometimes i just can't get it out  
> hope this doesn't disappoint

Getting to the bathroom was easy.

Trying to figure out what to do once he was in the bathroom?

No idea.

 

Breathing would probably be a great idea Sungjin’s lungs reminded him.

Ok that he could do, just take a nice deep inhale. 

It came as more of a gasp than anything else but it was air.  Enough air to dry out his mouth even further.  He moved towards a sink to get some water but stopped once he saw his own reflection.

Eyes dark with pupils blown wide.  Face pale except at the cheeks, which were dusted pink that probably wouldn’t have been noticeable if not for said paleness.  His hands took hold of the sides of the sink and he leaned in to his reflection and spoke very slowly to himself.

“What the fuck was that.”

It wasn’t a question, because Sungjin knew exact what _that_ was.  If he was honest with himself he had known what _that_ was for a long time now.  It just hit him fucking hard today because he wasn’t prepared for Wonpil to DO that.  But a random empty bathroom at JYP was probably not the best place to be honest with himself.

“What the fuck was what Sungjin?” 

A random not empty bathroom.   

Sungjin looked past his shoulder and saw the inquisitive expression of the other keyboardist in his life.

“Nothing, hyeok-ah.”  Junhyeok narrowed his eyes and Sungjin quickly lied.  “Just a small cramp in my hand, there and gone.”

“Mhmm, if you say so,” He went to the sink next to Sungjin and started washing his hands. “We should get going hyung, don’t want the others to leave without us.”

Sungjin nodded and waited for Junhyeok to leave the bathroom before looking back at his reflection and in his best leader voice told it to _pull yourself together_.

-

So the bathroom at JYP wasn’t the right place to be honest with himself that day. 

But the bathroom back at the dorm that night?

Perfect place to be honest with himself.

And being honest with himself meant that Sungjin had the door locked, was in the shower, eyes closed and a hand on his dick, as his brain presented him with a perfectly recreated image from that afternoon.

Wonpil on his hands and knees staring up at Sungjin.  One hand extended, slender fingers giving way to a slim wrist and thin arm, as he had been in the process of picking a piece of paper off the floor when Sungjin had walked in.  Surprise giving way to excitement, at the prospect of everyone eating together probably it was something they hadn’t been able to do in a few weeks, that made his eyes bright and widen before he moved to rest on the back of his legs.  Bringing his face near level with Sungjin’s middle, a fact Wonpil mostly likely didn’t notice but one that Sungjin’s mind had registered and was pushing the implications of to the forefront of his mind.

That face had tilted up to meet his own eyes and the happily snapped off _yes sir!_ was the so called nail in the coffin.  Then his eyes had squinted to near crescents and cute little whiskers appeared at the outsides of his eyes and his mouth pulled into a wide grin of unrestrained joy.

His mind started the thought of what if Sungjin had just moved a bit further in to the room.  Closed the door snug behind him and crowded Wonpil close enough that he _would_ notice just where his face came to on Sungjin’s body.  His cheeks would probably be a bright bright red, much brighter than the dash of pink on his own after that afternoon, at the realization and his eyes would dart from Sungjin’s face to his waist.  The recording booths were sound proof so no one would be able to hear any of what went on if Sungjin had taken that router earlier in the day.  Of course it was also in the middle of the company where anyone could walk by and peek in to see who was occupying the room.

The scene his brain had concocted and the firm slide of his hand was enough to bring Sungjin to a hip stuttering and breath gasping release.

Head back and water pounding into his face, Sungjin rolled his shoulders and could only think that at least Wonpil was worth the trouble he caused.


End file.
